Recuerdos y promesas rotas
by Lola300
Summary: Los recuerdos hacen revivir tanto buenas como malas experiencias de la vida. Dos Uchihas recordaran, momentos dichosos, pero, también triste y melancólicos... Traicionando a su seres amados... Tobi/Madara x Itachi, Itachi x Sasuke, Madara x Izuna, Shisui x Itachi - YAOI-UCHIHACEST


¡Hola!

Este es mi segundo fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Aclaración**: Estos personajes no me pertenece, sino a su original creador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Género:** Angustia, Drama, Tragedia..

**Advertencias:** Chan, Shota-Shonen-ai, Tortura, Muerte, Incesto, Lemon, Vouyerismo.

**Duración:** (One-Shot)

**Personajes:** Itachi, Sasuke, Madara, Izuna, Shisui.

**Vinculaciones:** MadaIta, ItaSasu, MadaIzu, ShisuiIta.

**Resumen:** Los recuerdos hacen revivir, tanto buenas como malas experiencias de la vida. Dos Uchihas recordaran, momentos dichosos, pero, también triste y melancólicos... Traicionando a su seres amados...

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>*Recuerdos y promesas rotas*<strong>

Se hallaba un joven debajo de la lluvia, mirando ese cielo grisáceo, dejando caer esas gotas de lluvia que reflejaban los llantos en su alma. Estaba pensativo y perdido en sus recuerdos. La lluvia le hacia recordar momentos de su vida, antes de haber abandonado su aldea natal. Ese joven cuyos sus ojos reflejaba una mirada melancólica y triste, ese hombre era Itachi Uchiha.

Tenía puesto su capa de Akatsuki, una organización de criminales de rango S. Acababan de informarles que Deidara y Tobi, miembros de la misma organización donde pertenecían, habían muertos en la batalla contra Sasuke Uchiha, su hermano menor, según informó Zetsu, al presenciar el final batalla. También Informó que, Sasuke Uchiha había muerto en la explosión que causó Deidara. El compañero de él, se encontraba refugiándose en una cueva para protegerse de la lluvia, mientras que lo veía a lo lejos.

—Hm… Fue lamentable la muerte de tu hermano, Itachi. —dijo un hombre también de la organización Akatsuki. Un ninja renegado de la aldea oculta entre la neblina; era un hombre de estatura alta, de color muy extraño en su piel, tenia aspecto de un tiburón. Su nombre era Kisame Hoshigaki. Era su compañero de la organización, para capturar sus objetivos principales de Akatsuki —No me imagino que pensará una persona tan fría como tú en estos momentos. —le dijo curioso, mientras veía a Itachi pensativo.

—Sasuke… —susurró el nombre de su hermano, y recordó uno de los sucesos más hermosos antes de la huida de su aldea.

"_Era ya de noche, todos estaban durmiendo en la casa de los Uchihas. Itachi tenía unos trece años de edad, aun no dormía, sufría mucho de insomnio y era costumbre, ya que, era ANBU, siempre estaba de guardia toda la noche y cumpliendo misiones por muchos días sin poder dormir._

_Itachi escuchaba el sonido del techo al momento que las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su casa. Pensaba en un suceso que le ocurrió en la tarde con Shisui. Pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, escucha su puerta abrirse. Era su hermano Sasuke, tenia unos ocho años de edad._

—_Hermano, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —preguntó el pequeño Sasuke, un poco apenado. Estaba lloviendo, caían muchos truenos y le daba un poco miedo. _

—_Sasuke, no deberías tenerle miedo a los truenos. Mientras estés en la casa, no te alcanzara uno. —le aclaró._

—_Vamos hermano, no puedo dormir en mi cuarto, tengo un poco de miedo. Por favor ¿si? —rogó con ojos de suplica. Sabía que Itachi no podía resistirse._

—_Mm… Esta bien, Sasuke, acuéstate a mi lado. Sabes como manipularme. —Itachi se arrimó para darle espacio a su hermano pequeño._

—_¡Sí! —Sasuke, se recostó a un lado de su hermano. Adoraba estar con él, aunque, muy poco lo veía. Itachi constantemente iba a misiones, y era muy raro verlo en el día, casi nunca estaba en la casa. Pero ahora Sasuke, no iba a perder esta oportunidad de estar con él. —Hermano… —llamó, sacudiendo su brazo._

—_Hm… —le respondió con sus ojos cerrados a ver si trataba de dormir un poco._

—_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le preguntó moviendo el hombro, para que despertara completamente —¿Tú sabes besar?. —preguntó muy inocente. Itachi abrió los ojos de un solo golpe y volteó a ver a su hermano con una expresión tétrica._

—_¡Sasuke, ¿qué pregunta es esa? —se exaltó._

—_Hermano ¿y tú tienes novia? —esperando una respuesta que esperaría que la negara. Sasuke por alguna razón, sentía algo diferente por Itachi, pensaba que lo admiraba, pero, sentía otra cosa._

—_¡Sasuke! —aun más apenado._

—_Es que… Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber eso de una relación de pareja, como la de mamá y papá. Una vez los vi besándose a solas y parecían que papá le estaba chupando el alma a mamá. Como la besaba. —dijo Sasuke muy inocente con sus comentarios. Itachi por otro lado, lo miraba apenado, no sabia que decirle._

—_Sasuke… Mejor duerme. — Itachi muy apenado por explicarle a su hermano, cosas personales de él. Sasuke sabia que Itachi no quería responder a la pregunta, y lo que hacia era evitarlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por los celos incontrolables. _

—… "_¡Yo sé que tienes novia! No se por qué tendrá, si me tiene a mí…" —en ese momento se le ocurrió una brillante idea, algo que su hermano mayor no dudaría en caer. —Hermano, ¿qué se siente al besar? —Itachi si le extrañaba esas preguntas._

—_¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Sasuke?_

—_¿Me enseñas? —preguntó el muy inocente._

—_¿Qué? Sasuke, ¿cómo te voy a enseñar eso? Además, la única forma de que te enseñe es besándote, pero no podemos, no seria correcto._

—_¿Y por qué no es correcto?_

—_Porque somos hermanos. —le explicó._

—_Pero, no me importa que seamos hermanos, yo quiero ser un experto como tú. —Itachi se levantó un poco. No podía creer que su hermano le pidiera semejante cosa._

_Sasuke notó algo en su cuello, al momento en que Itachi se levantó. Dejó verse cierto chupetón en el cuello a la vista al hermano menor._

—_Hermano, ¿qué es ese moretón que tienes en el cuello? —preguntó Sasuke señalando ese chupetón._

_Itachi, se tocó el lugar señalado. Recordaba un suceso que le ocurrió en la mañana. Itachi al recordar eso, se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, miró a Sasuke recostado, se le acercó, colocándose encima de él. Sasuke, estaba sonrojado. Itachi fue acercándose más a su rostro, dejando que la respiración de Sasuke rozara sus labios._

—_Ya sabrás lo que se siente un beso en los labios, Sasuke. —Lo miró por unos segundos y en ese momento unió sus labios._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ese beso fue lo mejor que le había pasado, era tan suave y delicioso. Itachi, le gustaba esos labios tan inocentes. Por unos segundos, Itachi se separó de esos labios. Miró como su hermano menor aun estaba con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado._

—_¿Y bien? —preguntó Itachi mientras abrazaba a su hermano menor._

—_Fue… sensacional… —dijo Sasuke bobeado por ese beso — Ya entiendo por qué mamá lo disfrutaba tanto con papá. —Sasuke tan inocente como siempre, mientras que Itachi puso una cara tétrica de solo imaginar esas escenas. Volvió en si, besó a su hermano en la frente y recostó se en la almohada —Hermano… _

—_Hm ¿ahora que, Sasuke? _

—_¿Me prometes que no estarás con nadie más, sólo conmigo? —Itachi se quedo unos pocos segundos callados, no sabia que responderle._

—_Sasuke…"_

—No… —negó Itachi, mientras, aun miraba el cielo. —Él no esta muerto. —Kisame se sorprendió por la respuesta —Además… la lluvia ya terminó. —Itachi se acercaba a su compañero, para decirle o mas bien, para que le haga un favor —Kisame, voy a hablar con mi hermano para decirle que nos encontraremos en el escondite de los Uchiha, ¿me podrás detener a los compañeros de Sasuke hasta que termine la pelea? Voy a descansar un rato en uno de los escondites que tiene Akatsuki antes de la pelea

—Mm… Esta bien Itachi, te hare el favor. Oye… No lo pongas a sufrir mucho.

Itachi omitió lo que iba a decir. Solo se retiró de ahí, directo al escondite que tienen los Akatsuki. Fue a uno de los cuartos si es que se le podía llamar cuarto, pareciese que fuera una cueva y lo único que alumbraba era una vela. Se recostó en la "supuesta cama" su enfermedad lo estaba matando poco a poco. Recordó otro suceso, cuando aun vivía en Konoha, esa noche donde fue su peor pesadilla.

"_Me encontré ahí, viendo los cuerpos de mis padres, los acababa de matar. Tenia que hacerlo, así me tenga que ir al mismísimo infierno, lo hice por el bien de la aldea y más que nada, por el ser que más amaba… Mi hermano._

_Cuando vi que abriste la puerta, me asuste, ¿cómo haría para que empezara a odiarme? lo que hice fue que active mi sharingan. Tú estabas asustado, me miraste para que yo le dijera, quién lo hizo, quien mato al clan y a nuestros padres._

—_¡Hermano!... papá y mamá están… ¿por qué harían algo así?, ¿quién lo hizo?. —me preguntaste llorando. Como me dolía verte llorar. Pero, necesitaba que empezaras a odiarme. Yo te lance una shuriken, rasgando tu hombro. Me miraste muy sorprendido y muy confundido._

—_Hermano tonto. —te dije y en ese momento. Cerré mis ojos, la verdad quería terminar esta pesadilla, quería abrazarlo y decirle la verdad, pero, no podía… Tenía que terminarlo._

—_¡Mangekyou Sharingan! —active llevandote a una dimensión paralela, donde tú veías como mate a todo el clan Uchiha. Me dolió tanto enseñarle esas imágenes, tenia que hacerlo, que empezara a odiarme._

—_¡Detente hermano, ¿por qué me muestras eso?_

_Gritaste aterrorizado, como veías esas imágenes. En ese momento, desactive el Mangekyou Sharingan. Entonces, vi como caíste al suelo, estaba traumado, ¡Sasuke, es para que me odies!._

—_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me decías todo herido por dentro, querías llorar._

—_Para medir mis habilidades..._

—_¿Medir tus habilidades? ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Sólo por eso matates a todos? —me decías, aun en el suelo. Yo se que esa no era escusa para hacer todo esto, pero, necesitaba sembrar el odio hacia mi._

—_Era necesario. —te vi que empezaste a llorar, me dolió tanto, pero, ódiame, tienes que hacerlo. _

_En ese momento te levantaste y corriste hacia a mi para enfrentarme._

—_¡No me jodas!_

_Yo te golpee en el estomago, caíste y otra vez te vi en el suelo. Pude notar que vistes los cuerpos de nuestros padres y volviste a llorar. Luego me miraste con miedo y huiste de ese lugar. Te perseguí y te encontré en las afueras donde estaban todos esos cuerpos que mate con mis propias manos. Tú aun me mirabas confundido._

—_¡Es una mentira! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! no puede ser..._

—_He actuado como el hermano mayor que tú deseaba, con el fin de medir tus habilidades. —en ese momento me miraste con una decepción y no parabas de llorar —Y tú serás un rival para medir mis habilidades, tienes ese potencial escondido, tu has tenido celos de mi y me lastima, haz albergado la esperanza de superarme, por eso es que te dejo vivir, por mi propio bien… Como yo, tú también puedes despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan. Sin embargo… Hay una condición… Tienes que matar a tu mejor amigo. —vi que te sorprendiste, aun no lo podías creer. Apuesto que estabas pensando que lo que estabas viviendo, era un sueño un horroroso genjutsu. Por favor Sasuke, ódiame, para poder irme de allí. —Como lo hice yo _

—_E-entonces… ¿tú mataste a Shisui?_

—_Como resultado de esto, tuve estos ojos. —te sonreí y seguí con mi discurso. —En el salón principal de Nakano Shrine, debajo de la séptima estera de tatami, en el lado derecho interno, en la sala de reuniones escondida del clan, allí podrás encontrar el registro de la técnica visual del clan Uchiha y su verdadera finalidad… Si despiertas el Mangekyou Sharingan, serán tres incluyéndome a mi, quienes posea su poder… y entonces… —empecé a reírme con maldad, pero, todo era una farsa. —Habrá un significado al dejarte vivir. —Cuando moví un pie, vi que te asustaste —No hay ningún valor en matarte en este momento. —me voltee, quería llorar. Y si lograba llorar, no quería que me vieras._

—_Mi hermano tonto… Si quieres matarme, maldecirme, odiarme, puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres, huye, escapa, aférrate desesperadamente a la vida, y cuando tengas estos ojos, ven a mi..._

_Me volteé hacia tí con mi Mangekyou Sharingan. Tú me vistes y te iba desmayando, pero, no fue así, te mantuviste de pie y me miraste con el Sharingan activado. Mi querido hermano despertó su Sharingan._

_Yo me sorprendí, pero, no lo demostré. Así que me fui, pero, tú insististe, y me perseguiste. Me decías que me detuviera, pero, no lo hice. Me lanzaste kunais y yo los evadí, pero, en un descuido, me alcanzó una, y rozó mi protector ninja y se me cayó de mi frente. Estabas cansado, estaba de rodillas. Yo me voltee y te di la espalda, agarre mi protector, me lo puse, no me importó si el protector me lo puse al revés o no. Enseguida, mi pecho se apretó. Sabia que iba a llorar, no aguante, mis lágrimas me decían que querían salir y no me resistí y cayeron en mis mejillas. No se si me viste me, espero que no. Te desmayaste, lo mire un rato, en serio quería llevármelo conmigo, pero no. Me fui de la aldea para no volver. Sasuke, espero volver a verte, pero, odiándome, que tengas el valor de matarme, y yo estaré dispuesto a morir, y algún día esperare mi muerte, y se que moriré con tu mano justiciera y vengaras a nuestro clan, y serás un héroe en la aldea que protegí."_

_**XXXXX**_

En otra parte del escondite, se encontraba "Tobi" bueno, en realidad ese no era su verdadera identidad, su verdadero nombre era Madara Uchiha, el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, uno de los fundadores de la aldea oculta de la hoja, líder anterior del clan Uchiha. Es un Hombre vengativo, malvado, frustrado por la vida. Sus planes eran conquistar el mundo, aunque tuviese que pasar por encima de cualquiera.

Acababa de llegar de la batalla de Sasuke Uchiha, uno de sus objetivos, contra su "senpai" Deidara, él por lógica, escapó con su técnica de tele-transportación, ahora se encontraba, en uno de los cuartos. Encendió la vela y se recostó en la supuesta cama que había en la habitación. Estuvo muy pensativo, recordaba esos tiempo que el lideraba el clan Uchiha, en esos días que se sentía invencible, poderoso, pero, había alguien muy importante, alguien que él daría su vida a cambio de hacerlo feliz, alguien que él le enseñaba su debilidad y no le importaba. Madara amaba a esa persona más de lo que tenía que amarlo, pero, aun así, no le importo, hizo lo que fuera por permanecer siempre junto a él.

_Madara se hallaba con su hermano Izuna, en una cueva. Acababan de terminar un enfrentamiento con un clan que por supuesto los Uchihas fueron victoriosos. Querían descansar de la larga batalla que tuvieron. El Uchiha mayor observaba como su hermano menor jadeaba fuertemente debido al cansancio, como inhalaba el oxigeno para después expulsarlo por su boquita entreabierta, una vista muy excitante. Ellos escondía un gran secreto desde hacia tiempo, se amaban mas allá de lo fraternal, cuantas veces no se habría imaginado a Izuna debajo de él sudando, jadeante, excitado y gimiendo, aunque, Estaban estaba mal y era consciente de que estaba teniendo deseos lascivos e indebidos hacia su hermano, su propia carne y sangre, no negaba lo que sentía, tan solo buscaba el momento perfecto para olvidarse de su maldito orgullo, moral y temor a lo que dijesen los demás y así poder poseer ese bello cuerpo que tenía de lado suyo, ese ángel, esa pieza de arte, su hermano menor..._

_Madara no aguantó y se le fue encima a Izuna, mientras que él se ruborizo y lo apartaba para que no siguiera con los besos en el cuello y con el manoseo._

—_Madara… Ya no sigas, nos van a descubrir. Me haces cosquillas. —inquirió Izuna tratando de zafarse, aunque, en realidad, no quería._

—_¿Y qué? —aun dándole besitos en el cuello._

—_Madara, que… no sigas… aquí no… ¡ay ya! —hasta que por fin se pudo zafar y volteando la cara hacia el otro lado con un "supuesto enojo". Madara le volvía loco ese carácter de Izuna y le provocaba mas placer que nunca. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su frente. —Madara… Eres tan frío con los demás del clan y aun más con nuestros rivales, pero, las personas no saben lo amoroso que eres..._

—_Izuna, debo mostrarme frio ante todos para que me respeten. Pero, contigo soy muy diferente. Tú me demuestra paz en mi corazón, y no necesito ser frio ante ti. —ante esto, Izuna se sonrojó y desvió la mirada y volteo su rostro hacia el otro lado. Madara al notar esas acciones del menor, volteó el rostro de Izuna para que lo viera frente a frente y sin mas, lo beso con ternura. Izuna con gusto aceptó ese beso y lo abrazo por el cuello a la par que le acariciaba los largos cabellos a su hermano mayor. Madara por su parte, comenzó a profundizar el besó mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior y posteriormente insertar su lengua en la boca de su hermano que comenzaba a soltar pequeños gemidos de excitación complaciendo al mayor al ver que Izuna disfrutaba de su tacto y respondía a todos sus besos. Suavemente empujó a su hermano menor recostándolo en el suelo, mientras, manoseaba los muslos de Izuna._

—_Mm… —Izuna gimió sin pudor, mientras que Madara besaba el cuello con pasión y lujuria dejando marcas rojizas que evidenciarían aquel acto de amor puro. Madara por un momento dejó de besar esa suave piel para retirarle la parte superior del kimono de entrenamiento a su hermano, dejando ver un torso delgado y bien proporcionado, una vista bella y excitante a los ojos de Madara. Izuna al notar la mirada acechante de su hermano se ruborizó causándole gracia al mayor, el cual volvió a besar esos suaves labios que le proporcionaba el menor a la par que deslizaba su mano por la entrepierna de su hermano acariciando su erección sobre la tela, haciendo que este déjese escapar un gemido que fue callado por el beso, lo que hizo enloquecer al mayor. Sin previo aviso este se separa de Izuna y posteriormente le arranca lo que quedaba de ropas dejando su bella anatomía al descubierto, lo que les excitó ambos, por lo que Izuna se puso de rodillas para abrazar a Madara y desvestirle lentamente comenzando por la parte superior y después por el resto hasta quedar ambos desnudos. Lo recostó al suelo, mientras, besaba su cuello y pecho. Izuna jadeaba mas y mas, esos besos dado por su hermano, lo excitaba tanto, cualquier toque de sus dedos, rozando su piel, para él, era un afrodisiaco, esos labios que se unían en su pecho que dejaban caminos._

—_Madara… —dijo jadeando, lo llamaba con desesperación, quería ser atendido. Madara se acomodaba para introducirse dentro de él, pero, antes necesitaba ese contacto visual. Cuando vió lo que necesitaba ver, penetró e invadió esa entrada estrecha de su hermano. Izuna dio un jadeo._

_Madara empezaba con el vaivén, mientras, miraba como Izuna jadeaba. Esos gemidos que eran cantos para sus oídos. Esos sonidos lo hacia gemir y excitarse más de lo que estaba. Lo penetraba más rápido y fuerte, mientras su hermano menor jadeaba más. Lo besó con pasión, sintiendo esa boca cálida y rica ¡Joder! era los labios mas delicioso que había probado, un deleite._

_Madara siente su límite, ya estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, su miembro es estrujado por las paredes internas de la entrada de su otouto y en ese momento que ya están en el clímax, cuando…_

—_Ahhh…Madara... _

Madara estimulaba su miembro sin pudor. Esos recuerdos hicieron que se calentara, esos recuerdos que siempre tenia con su otouto. Movía de arriba a bajo, estimulandode, dándose placer él solo.

—Que patético. —dijo acabando de llenar toda su mano y abdomen de semen. Trató de recuperase del orgasmo inconforme. Todo el tiempo lo dejaba con ganas de seguir. Quería tener sexo de verdad, satisfacerse completamente… Pero, ¿con quién?.

—Necesito estar con alguien o voy a explotar. —dijo hastiado de lo mismo, estresado, amargado. —Que estoy diciendo. No tengo tiempo para eso. Mejor me voy.

Se levantó y caminaba por todo el escondite, necesitaba relajarse. Llego a una habitación de se escondite de mala. Vio una silueta recostada en un colchón y se acercó un poco. Cuando por fin reconoce quien esta ahí, no lo podía creer.

—… "_¿Itachi, qué hace aquí? no debería estar preparándose para el reencuentro con Sasuke…" _—Madara en medio de la duda, se le ocurrió algo, tenia que saciarse, y que mejor forma con el Uchiha menor, que fue su ex-alumno. —Itachi… —se le quedó mirándolo. Itachi le daba la espalda, no se molestaba en mirarlo —Veo que aun no te alista para verte con tu hermano.

—¿Qué quieres, Madara? —preguntó Itachi sin voltear a verlo.

—Nada… Sólo quería saber si todo estaba bien. —dijo Madara, mientras, se acercaba a Itachi. Por su parte, Itachi se percató y se volteó a verlo con su Sharingan activado, estaba convencido de que algo planeaba —Pensé que ya te estabas alistando para verte con Sasuke. —Madara se quito la capa, mientras se acercaba. —Itachi, te ves demacrado ¿haz tomado tus medicamentos?

—¿Qué pretendes, Madara? —Itachi se levantó poco a poco de ese colchón áspero y un poco sucio debido a los descuidos de ese escondite. En seguida sus continuas toces empezaron a surgir, dejando sus manos con un poco de sangre.

Estaba un poco preocupado por los ninjas de su aldea natal. Tenía un poco de miedo que arruinara su encuentro con Sasuke, pero también, lo que necesitaba, era hablar con Naruto. Madara se arrodilló en frente de él, mientras que se quitaba la mascara. Itachi le pareció extraño esa cercanía.

—Yo sé que estas preocupado por los ninjas de Konoha, porque pueden arruinar todo lo que has planeado. —inquirió—Itachi, que tal si… Vamos hacer un trato. —Itachi se sorprendió.

—¿Qué trato? —Itachi le incomodaba esa cercanía de Madara tan sospechosa.

Madara lo miró de arriba a bajo. Su ex-alumno, no estaba tan mal, creyó que podría "disfrutar" un rato con él y aunque sea, bajarle un poco la ansiedad.

—Que tal si yo los distraigo, mientras estas con Sasuke ¿qué te parece?

—¿Qué? —sorprendió a Itachi. Eso si le extrañó —¿A cambio de qué?...

Madara miró su entrepierna y empezó a manosear los muslos. Se acercó a su oído rozando sus labios en la oreja. Itachi estaba enfurecido —A cambio... —se dibujó una sonrisa —Que tú y yo... ahora mismo... estemos juntos. —Madara rió y se puso en frente de su rostro. Itachi lo miró con impotencia —¿Qué? ¿No sabes a que me refiero? —Itachi estaba enfurecido por la osadía de haberle propuesto eso —Que tengamos... sexo...

—Y se a que te referías. Estas completamente loco. —Itachi en seguida le respondió, después, de escuchar esa propuesta tan descabellada y estúpida.

—Vamos, Itachi... sabes que no te queda otra opción

—Madara… tú definitivamente estas loco ¿cómo crees tú que yo tendré sexo con un hombre? —Madara comenzó a reírse —¿Dé qué te ríes?

—No seas hipócrita Itachi… Sé que te gustan los hombres o podría decir que te atraen. Te gustaba Shisui, yo los vi besándose ¿te acuerdas? Eso si me sorprendió.

"_Un chico de trece años se hallaba debajo de un árbol, sometido por un chico mayor que él. Trataba de separase, pero, el mayor lo tenia acorralado. Itachi se sentía un poco incomodo, su primo lo tenia agarrado de las muñecas, mientras, lo besaba._

—_Shisui… —susurró. En verdad que Itachi disfrutaba los besos de su primo. Pero, tenía miedo que algún ninja lo descubrieran en esa comprometer posición._

—_No. —respondió entre besos. _

—_En verdad, contrólate. —inquirió un poco preocupado._

—_Está bie, está bien. Vamos a la laguna a descansar. —se separó de él y fueron juntos al lugar indicado. Se sentaron cerca de ahí. Shisui ve que Itachi esta un poco melancólico. —Itachi… —llamó. —¿Ocurre algo? —Itachi negó con la cabeza._

—_Mm... ¿Qué pasaría si descubren nuestra relación? —Itachi volteó su cara, al recordarla._

—_Creo que lo peor. Le dicen al clan, del clan a mi padre ¿te imaginaras lo que pasaría después? —Shisui se balanceo sobre él y comenzó a bajar por el cuello, besándolo. Itachi un poco incomodo le dijo—: ¡Shisui ¿qué haces?, me dejaras un chupetón! _

_Shisui solo reía, mientras que Itachi trataba de zafarse de él. En seguida, Itachi sintió una presencia. Cuando volteó para todos lados a ver si había alguien, en seguida se fijó a un hombre con mascara de espiral y rajas, de cabellos largos que lo miraba fijamente con su sharingan a lo lejos."_

—Ya lo recordaste ¿verdad?. Además, sé que dejaste a Sasuke vivo, porque, lo amabas y no tuviste el valor de matarlo. —Itachi miró con ira mientras que él solo se dibujaba una sonrisa —Es solo sexo, no estaremos unidos por "sentimientos". Yo no te agrado ni tú me agradas, pero, nos beneficiaremos.

Como le encantaría Itachi partirle la quijada a ese hombre, pero, no es su estilo. Lo que más le molestaba era que hablara así y menos de su vida.

—Madara… primero que nada, deja de restregarme esa escena que viste, cuando, estuve con Shisui. Segundo… No soy una prostituta para dar mi cuerpo así no más. Y tercero, no soy un tonto Madara... De seguro, no cumplirás tu palabra. —Por unos segundos, los dos callaron, se miraban fulminante.

—Esta bien, Itachi, tú ganas. —Madara volteó, y fue directo a la puerta, pero, se detuvo por unos momentos a decirle cierta información —Por cierto… —dice volteando el rostro. —Los ninjas de Konoha, ya saben donde esta Sasuke en estos momentos. Estoy informado que uno de los ninjas, tiene una habilidad especial de olfatear a cualquier ser, aunque, este a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Creo que son los del clan Inuzuka. —Itachi al escuchar eso, estaba sorprendido. No sabía que estaban tan cerca de Sasuke —Seria fatal si Sasuke se encuentra con ellos, arruinarías tus planes ¿no lo crees? —Madara caminó unos cuantos pasos, hasta que Itachi dijo cierta frase que él quería escuchar.

—Espera… —Madara se detuvo, y sonrió para si mismo. Sabía que Itachi caería con esa información.

—¿Dime? —volteó su rostro y riendo por dentro.

—Esta bien, Madara. —dijo mientras bajaba su mirada—Acepto el trato. —Madara tenía razón, no habría otro modo de distraer a los de Konoha y no se llevara a cabo su plan. Lo que le dolió más, es que, se va a entregar a la persona que menos confiaba y había prometido al ser que más amaba, que nunca estaría con alguien, sino, con él solamente. Pero, haría lo que sea por cumplir su objetivo —Pero, con una condición. —Madara se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Cuál condición? —preguntó y se volteó completamente a encararlo.

—Después que muera, no quiero que te acerques a mi hermano. Yo se que casi no sabes lo que pasó con los altos rangos de Konoha en cuanto a la masacre, pero, quiero estar seguro de que no dirás nada de lo que sabes.

Madara se fue acercando más a Itachi, mientras, que él levantaba un poco su rostro.

—De acuerdo, Itachi. —dijo levantando su quijada con el índice —No me acercare a tu hermano

A unos pocos centímetros, a tan corta distancia de él, su respiración rozaba esos labios rosados y carnosos. Itachi, sentía ese aliento caliente de Madara. Él se sentía tan miserable e impotente y sin poder hacer nada. Madara lo besó sin pudor, su lengua jugaba en esa cavidad bucal. Empezaba a manosear su espalda y retirar la capa de Itachi sin dejar de besarlo. Lo retiró por completo, y de ahí, empezó a manosear el abdomen hasta llegar al miembro. Empezó a estimularlo sobre la ropa, mientras que Itachi, solo quería separase de él, no soportaba que lo tocara, sintiendo como ese hombre manoseaba su miembro, su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas acciones. Itachi entre ese beso, gimió sin pudor, al sentir que Madara apretó con fuerza su falo entre los pantalones. Madara rió, se separó de los labios de Itachi, dejando un hilo de saliva, y en seguida se levantó en frente del rostro de él. En seguida abrió su cierre y desabotonó el pantalón. Sacó su enorme miembro ya erecto y acercándolo al rostro de Itachi. Por su parte, Itachi se aterró. Volteó su rostro y Madara lo jaló de los cabello y lo volteó acercándolo a su miembro.

—Abre la boca, Itachi. Recuerda nuestro trato. —dijo Madara acercando más su miembro a los labios de Itachi. Él solo negó con la cabeza y retiró su rostro. Madara lo jaló más fuerte de los cabello y lo atrajo más a su miembro —Hazlo Itachi o dejamos esto hasta aquí y no cumpliré mi parte del trato

Itachi no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Fue acercándose poco a poco al pene de Madara. Abrió su boca lentamente, sintiendo ese pedazo de carne rozando sus labios, ese pene tan caliente tocando su lengua. Itachi solo tenía ganas de vomitar. Lo Introdujo poco a poco, mientras que escuchaba los escapados gemidos de su ex-sensei. Cuando entró por completo en su cavidad bucal, Itachi empezó con el vaivén, sin ganas y lentamente. Le hartaba escuchar los gemidos de Madara. Se sentía mal, su enfermedad lo estaba matando y mientras que le daba sexo oral, sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Madara gimió sin parar. Itachi por más mala gana que se lo hacia, lo tenía muy excitado. Cualquier cosa lo ponía de esa forma. Quería que fuera más rápido. Jaló el cabello y movía la cabeza con más rapidez.

—¡Mm...! —Madara sin darse cuenta, estaba ahogando a Itachi con su sexo. Este por su parte, le apretaba las caderas, avisándolo que se detuviera. Mordió un poco su miembro y Madara se quejó. Lo jaló fuerte de los cabellos. Itachi que entre dándole sexo oral, dio un quejido y golpeo las piernas de Madara.

—¡No me muerdas! —gritó Madara quejándose un poco. Separó los labios de su miembro por unos momentos. Itachi se veía enfurecido.

—¡Me estabas ahogando! —le reclamó mientras tocia.

Madara solo rió y volvió a tomar los cabellos de Itachi y con rapidez, volvió a introducirle su sexo a su boca.

—No me importa, Itachi… haz lo tuyo y ya… —dijo muy excitado. Como necesitaba que lo atendieran de esa forma.

Sintió que se venia, mientras, Itachi saboreaba el pre-seme de su ex-sensei. Trató de zafarse, pero, fue detenido.

—¡Madara, déjame ya! —dijo con el miembro aun en su boca. Golpeaba una y otra vez las caderas de su seme.

—No. —Madara se vino en seguida, después de terminar de hablar, dejando al Uchiha todo lleno de ese líquido blanquecino en su boca.

Itachi le daba palmadas en sus caderas, para que soltara su cabello, pero, Madara no reacciono antes esas acciones. Quería correrse completamente en esa boca. Itachi mantenía el semen en su boca, no quería tragársela, esperaba que terminara pronto para poder botarlo, pero, tenía que tragárselo, se estaba ahogando. Así que empezó a ingerirlo sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía y dejaba correrse un poco al lado de su boca. Madara soltó los greñudos cabellos del Uchiha menor y enseguida Itachi cayó al piso, escupiendo los restos de esa esencia blanquecina. Cayó sentado al colchón, mientras recuperaba de ese orgasmo. Miró a Itachi como escupía el seme y escuchaba de sus quejas y como lo maldecía una y mil veces. Madara dio un suspiro.

—No dramatices, Itachi. —dijo mientras se acomoda —¿Me vas a negar que no te gustó? —Burló —A mí si me gustó. —rió con malicia. Itachi volteó a verlo con el sharingan activado. Madara le jaló la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él. —Recuerda que aun falta. —lo lanzó al colchón y empezó a desabotonar su pantalón. Itachi sabía lo que vendría. Miró el rostro de Madara con pánico, pero, no se lo demostró. Su ex-sensei empezó a quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejándolo solo la camisa —Itachi quiero que me vuelvas a excitar. Acabo de tener un orgasmo genial y quiero más, porque, no estoy completamente satisfecho. —dijo, quitándose los guantes con los dientes y la capa. Se recuesta encima de Itachi, mirando sus ojos penetrantes. Rió maliciosamente y empezó a manosear los muslos de su ex-alumno, mientras besaba su cuello y lamiéndolo.

Por su parte, Itachi, empezaba a tener una erección. Su cuerpo no respondía igual que su mente. Aunque no quería estar con Madara, se excitaba mucho y es que no negaba que él sabía como ser un verdadero amante. Las manos del Uchiha mayor jugaban entre ese cuerpo sudado, besaba con pasión esos labios del Uchiha menor, bajó hasta los pezones levantándole la camisa y empezó a lamerlo. Antes esas acciones, Itachi dio un gemido, no pudo contenerlo. Eso lo excitó mucho. Su ex-sensei empezó a lamer el abdomen, mientras, escuchaba los gemidos que se le escapaban a Itachi. Vio que tenía una erección y lo miró seductoramente.

—Vaya, si que lo estas disfrutando mucho… —rió y lamió la punta de su pene. Itachi se le escapo un gemido y cerró de inmediatamente su boca. —Apuesto que quieres ser atendido… —dijo, mientras miraba al Uchiha menor. Itachi solo mantenía la mirada del otro lado. —Yo no estoy para complacerte. Al contrario, tú me tienes que complacer… — Itachi, solo escuchó. Madara se levantó quedando de rodillas al frente de él. Ya tenía otra erección. Terminó de bajarse los pantalones ya desabotonado por el anterior orgasmo. Le abrió las piernas al Uchiha, mirando su entrada. Itachi sabía lo que vendría y cerró sus ojos —¿Nunca lo haz hecho? —preguntó sin interés. Solo por una simple curiosidad —Mm… como si me importara. —dijo acomodando su miembro en toda la entrada de Itachi. Se detuvo un momento. La verdad, no quería esta posición, quería otra posición. A si que, con hábiles movimiento, volteó a Itachi y lo colocó a gata. Este se sorprendió. Madara se posicionó otra vez en la entrada de Itachi. —Así me gusta más.

Itachi apoyó su cabeza en las sabanas del colchón, tratando de esconder su rostro. No quería que Madara escuchara sus gemidos. Sintió la punta del pene en su entrada, tembló un poco. Era su primera vez y se dio cuenta que Madara no lo iba a preparar. Así que, solo trato de relajarse. Madara de un solo estocado, penetró por completo y sin compasión, la estrecha entrada del Uchiha menor, escapando un gemido fuerte. Su pene se cubría de sangre, desgarrando las paredes de ese trasero. Por su parte, Itachi al sentir ser invadido de esa forma y sin compasión, se retorció de dolor, mordiendo las sabanas tratando de evitar gritar, ahogando su dolor.

—… "_Maldito…"_… —pensó, al sentir recorrer por sus piernas, un poco de liquido que se imaginaba que era sangre. Itachi trató de relajarse.

El Uchiha mayor empezó con el vaivén, metiendo y sacando con mucha rapidez, sin importarle lo cuan dañado estaba la entrada de Itachi. Cada movimientos que hacia ese hombre, más sufría Itachi, ahogaba su dolor, mordiendo las sabanas.

—Mm... —gimió sin parar. Hacia años que no sentía esto. Siempre masturbándose y no estar satisfecho. Tan solo pensar en su hermano menor y las "cosas" que hacia con él, se excitaba. Como deseaba estar con él en estos momentos.

Madara se cansó de esa posición y lo voltea sin sacar su pene en la entrada. Mira a Itachi con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y su mirada hacia el otro lado, no quería mirarlo. Se recuesta encima de él y seguía con las penetraciones. Las manos de Itachi trataban de separar el cuerpo de Madara disimuladamente, pero, el mayor lo miró con enojo, tomo los brazos de él y los separó uno a cada lado.

—Deja la… estupidez, Itachi… —dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en los hombros de Itachi. El Uchiha menor, se hundía más en la depresión.

—… "_Sasuke… Perdóname..."_ —pensó mientras recordaba la escena con su hermano.

"—_Hermano… Prométeme que nunca estarás con nadie, solo conmigo ¡solamente conmigo! —Sasuke miró a Itachi sonrojado. Itachi se le acerco y lo abrazo tan fuerte como si alguien se lo fuese a quitar._

—_Sasuke… —dijo apoyando su mentol en la cabecita de Sasuke —… "Te lo prometo… Yo soy tuyo Sasuke y tú eres mío. Siempre estaré contigo, aunque, me odies…". —pensó, mientras le dio un beso en los labios y se recostaron. Itachi arropó cuidadosamente. Sasuke se quedaba profundamente dormido. Itachi lo miró por un rato, se recostó y lo abrazó —… "Sasuke… Yo nunca estaré con nadie… más… sólo contigo… te lo prometo…"_

Itachi, se sintió muy mal, al recordar eso. Estando con otro, rompe la promesa y traiciona a la persona que más quería. El Uchiha menor terminó acabando en el abdomen de su ex-sensei, llenando también su propio abdomen. Que humillante. Su cuerpo lo había disfrutado y eso le había causado mucha impotencia y rabia. Pero, Madara aun no acababa. Lo penetraba más fuerte y rápido, mientras que Itachi se quejaba. Ya había tenido su orgasmo y le molestaba ese pene en su entrada. Madara se levantó un poco la cabeza, quedando en frente de los labios Itachi, mientras lo penetraba. Veía como su _uke_ expresaba molestia y desagrado, a él le agradaba eso.

De repente, una imagen que se formó en Itachi, hizo que Madara se detuviera unos momentos. Una imagen que reconoció a la perfección. Su mente estaba jugando con él.

—Izuna… —nombró a ese ser que estaba muerto. Su mente yacía imaginando a su hermano, con esos ojos le pedía que lo penetrara más, con un sonrojo que lo enloquecía, su piel suave y sudada, lo volvía loco. —Izuna… —volvió a nombrarlo, dejando a Itachi con una incógnita. Madara prosiguió con el vaivén, ya que, "su hermano" se lo pedía. Rasgando las caderas de Itachi, y este se quejaba, mientras que Madara besaba con pasión.

Madara sintió que se venia. Con rápidos y duros movimientos, terminó dentro de Itachi, corriéndole ese liquido espeso y blanquecino. Itachi se quejó un poco, por el ardor de su entrada. Lo penetró sin piedad, sin reparación y desgarró todo su interior, el ardor que sentía producto del seme escurrido en las paredes de su entrada herida. El Uchiha mayor levantó el rostro, tratar de ver esos ojos de su hermano que los llamaba, con una sonrisa abrió sus ojos y hubo un derrumbe en su interior. Se encontró con Itachi con la mirada llena de odio. La decepción y el dolor que sintió Madara, había llegado a un extremo que se hundió en el pecho del Uchiha menor, dejándolo asombrado y extrañado. Se levantó de inmediato sin mirar a Itachi, saliendo de su interior sin delicadeza, Itachi mordió sus labios para que no se le escapara un quejido. Abotonó su pantalón, luego se puso guantes y en seguida su capa. Que deprimente, ya estaba tan necesitado que hasta se imaginó embistiendo a su hermano; lo extrañaba tanto, como necesitaba todo de él, su cuerpo, su olor, y sabía que ya estaba al borde de una locura.

Itachi solo quedo recostado en ese colchón y sin moverse, con el rostro del otro lado, las piernas abiertas, la entrada con semen y ese liquido rojo. Se sentía tan sucio y desagradable. Tan mal se sentía que volteó con dificultad, su cuerpo. Recordando una y otra vez la promesa que le hizo su hermano y que no lo cumplió y sumando con el dolor de su cuerpo, producto de su enfermedad. Trataba de levantarse y quedar sentado, pero, el dolor en su entrada hacia que se quejara. Miró a Madara, como se acomodaba su ropa. Itachi empezó toser, dejando su mano llena sangre.

—Veo que tu enfermedad, va de mal en peor. Deberías irte de una buena vez. —inquirió sin mirarlo.

—Espero que cumplas tu parte. —dijo, mientras tomaba su ropa. Madara volteo a mirarlo —Y me refiero también que no busques a mi hermano

—Claro que cumpliré, Itachi —dijo, mientras dibujo una sonrisa, dejando a Itachi con desconfianza.

Enseguida, Madara se retira de esa habitación dejando a su ex-alumno, adolorido y lleno de impotencia. Itachi no podía creer que llegó a traicionar a su hermano. Aunque, lo prometió cuando Sasuke era niño, él se lo tomo en serio, lo amaba que daría su vida por él. Pero, rompió esa promesa.

_**XXXXX**_

Caminó por un pasillo, no había casi tiempo, para distraer a los ninjas de Konoha. Pero, se detuvo, recordando unas palabras de su hermano. Apoyó las manos en la pared, para luego apoyar su cabeza. Sus recuerdos volvieron a corromper, en su mente.

"_Esos cuerpos desnudos, sudados en el suelo, agotados por un acto deseoso. Madara que se encontraba al lado hermano, acariciando ese cuerpo que anteriormente había poseído. Manoseando sus muslos y glúteos, mientras, besabas sus hombros._

—_Madara… —llamó a su hermano mayor, mirándolo a los ojos._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco extraño. Izuna miraba del otro lado con una expresión de tristeza._

—_Tengo miedo..._

—_¿Por qué, Izuna?. —dijo un poco preocupado. Izuna se volteo y se hundió en el pecho de Madara. Le daba vergüenza decírselo y mirarlo._

—_Es que… —dijo acurrucándose más en Madara —Tengo miedo que… estés con otra persona… no lo soportaría _

_Madara dio una pequeña carcajada e Izuna lo miró muy extrañado._

—_Izuna ¿por qué piensas eso? _

—_No lo se… Tengo miedo, eso es todo —Inquirió hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Madara —Si me llegara a pasar algo y no este jamás contigo, no quiero verte con otra persona _

—_Izuna, no digas eso… Aunque tú me llegues a faltar, no tendré el valor de estar con otra persona, yo te amo sólo a ti, me sentiría un traidor si te hiciera eso_

—_¿Y si te provoca tener sexo? Somos hombres Madara, es algo natural en el ser humano y creo que no podrías resistir sin estar con alguien. Por eso tengo miedo. Creo que soy un poco egoísta _

—_Haría lo que todos hacen para saciarse cuando no tienen a alguien para tener sexo. Además, estamos en épocas de guerras y creo que no tendré tiempo para estar con alguien más. Es más, recuerda que muy rara vez podemos estar juntos. —Explicó. Izuna quedo un poco sorprendido. No esperaba que Hermano respondiese de esa forma y que nunca lo defraudara._

—_Mm… ¿me lo prometes Madara?_

—_Te lo prometo. Así_ _pase cien años, no tendría el valor de estar con otra persona. Sólo contigo."_

—Perdóname, Izuna. —dijo Madara apoyando su cabeza en la pared, arrepintiéndose por lo que acababa de hacer con Itachi. —Tenías razón, soy un hombre, sabias que yo caería en eso. "Algo natural del ser humano" —rio para si mismo. —Espero, que algún día me perdones, por lo idiota que fui. —dijo y enseguida se separó de esa pared, y prosiguió con su caminata. —Tengo que hablar con Pain y entretener a los ninjas de Konoha. Muy pronto nos veremos… Sasuke

_**XXXXX**_

_"Ahí te veo Sasuke, temblando, teniendo miedo de lo que podía hacerte. Yo activé mi Susanoo, ese poder espiritual que obtuve, cuando desperté el Tsukuyomi y Amaderatsu, un poder que tanto atacaba como defendía, poderoso y temible a la vez ¿verdad?_

_Acabo de absorber a Orochimaru que estaba en tu interior, esperando el momento para atacarme, pero, cuando escuché que aun quería tu cuerpo, me enfade y sin ninguna compasión, lo lleve a un mundo para siempre._

_Sabias que no tenias más técnicas y no sabias que hacer. Como te humillaba. Me empezó a doler el pecho, sentía una presión y vomité sangre, mientras que poco a poco se me desvanecía el Susanoo. En seguida, te viniste con tu katana atacándome, aprovechando de mi situación, pero, era inútil, no pudiste._

_Me levanté y empecé a caminar poco a poco, mientras tú te alejabas más de mi, hasta que te detuvo una pared con el símbolo de nuestro clan._

_Madara… Veo que cumpliste una parte del trato, detuviste y entretuviste a los de Konoha. Pero, hay algo raro. Tengo el presentimiento que me vas a traicionar, no cumplirás la otra parte del trato… No acercarte a Sasuke… ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación?, Yo confío en mis sentidos, y creo que debo hacer algo para que no te acerque a mi hermano… Debo prevenirte Sasuke, y ya se lo que hare…_

_Sasuke, ya vas a completar tu venganza. Me estoy muriendo, siento que mi vida se esta acabando. Ojala todo fuese sido diferente, pero, ya eso pasó, y seguiré mi plan. Fingiré que aun quiero tus ojos, pero, sólo es la escusa para darte todas mis técnicas oculares._

_Fui acercando mis dedos a tu rostro, me mirabas tan asustado y aterrado, veía como tus piernas temblaban si control algunos. Antes de tocarte, quería decirte algo, ya no me veras más y necesito decírtelo. Algo que siento y debo decirte... "Lo siento Sasuke, no habrá una próxima vez"…Si… No lo habrá. Pero, se que serás el héroe de Konoha. Naruto, confió en él y te ayudara a que encuentres luz en tu oscuridad. Y en donde esté, siempre estaré muy orgulloso de ti, mi hermano menor, la persona que más amo… _

_Toqué tu frente con mis dos dedos, traspasando todas mis técnicas oculares y alguna sorpresa para ti, Madara. No dejare que le cuentes la verdad. Y si llegaras a revelar tu Sharingan, tendrás una sorpresa._

_Siento como se me va la vida, ya no veo más nada, ya no siento más nada, lo último que pude ver, fue tu rostro sorprendido por mis acciones, deslizando mis dedos lleno de sangre por todo tu rostro._

_Sentí que ya no estaba en este mundo, sólo veía oscuridad… Al menos, cumplí una parte de mi objetivo, pero, no se si Sasuke hará lo que planee desde el principio._

_Mi hermano pequeño… me fuera gustado verte crecer y ver como haces tu vida…_

_Adiós Sasuke, este donde este, siempre te cuidare…"_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Duda, critica constructiva son bien recibidas.<p>

Saludos~


End file.
